Kingdom Earth
by Spacefille
Summary: AU Fantasy adventure. Goku is dead and Princess Bulma finds her kingdom invaded by an evil prince from another land. Meanwhile Gohan, Goku's son, has been kidnapped by a green skinned creature! Non-Yaoi. Enjoy! :)
1. The Savages

**Title**: Kingdom Earth

**Author**: Marie  
**e-mail**: marie_strom@hotmail.com  
**Rating**: PG-13 for violence, mild language, and suggestive situations  
**Warnings**: AU, (Alternate Universe)  
**Pairings**: Pairings are as presented in series DragonBall Z for part 1.   
**Disclaimer**: Akira Toriyama owns DragonBall, DragonBall Z and all that is affiliated. I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z, nor I am not making any profit off of this fic.   
**Author's Notes**: You are looking at "Kingdom Earth" vers. 1.1 *lol* A great many thanks and hugs to my wonderful beta Zorella, who helped me a whole lot on this thing, and even made editing fun! :D 

~~~  
**Kingdom Earth**

~For Leanne.~ 

Part 1 : The Saiyan Saga  
~~~

Chapter 1  
_The Savages_

Something was wrong. The creature broke out of his meditation and hovered in mid-air, staring at nothing as he tried to place the horrible feeling that burned within his chest. For a long moment he could not, his mind empty in the wake of churning dread, and then the feeling came again. Something was wrong... 

The creature blinked. He unfolded his green limbs and lowered himself to the ground. Within moments he was off and flying towards the cliff that lay halfway up the mountain's side. He reached it and landed quickly, bringing his tall regal form up to stare down into the valley below. 

Then he could see it. Carnage. Billows of smoke bloomed up from what seemed like random points in the valley below... but they were in places where he knew settlements of humans resided. He raised his head and sniffed the air. It carried the slightest scent of blood along with the faintest shouts and cries of battle. He cursed under his breath. The savages had finally attacked. This day had been long anticipated. One by one the kingdoms about Earth had fallen to this dreadful menace. He knew that it would be only a matter of time before they came here as well.

Gritting his teeth he leapt upwards, his cape catching the wind behind him as he took to the air. 

The humans were weak; the vast majority of them had already fallen by the time he got to the out-lying towns of the valley. All that was left were the smoking remnants of houses. It seemed likethe savages had cut through the kingdoms' defences like a knife did to butter. 

As he continued to fly onward he could see that the battle was still raging in places... a few of the humans were still fighting in some of the better constructed houses, with slightly more advanced weaponry. He knew their fight was futile... he knew that they too would soon fall. He shook his head slightly in disgust and kept on flying. 

When he reached the capital's outskirts the sounds of battle rang thick in the air. Below him was a moving mass of warring humans and savages alike, it appeared that the former were trying their best to hold their own against the invaders. For no matter how much he hated humans he hated savages even more, and he did not hesitate to blast some of the savages down with the power he could call up from his hands as he flew by.

The saved humans were shocked... they looked up at him, shielding their eyes against the sun. When they spotted him they began calling out to their companions and pointing. Piccolo ignored them and continued on his way. They were none of his concern. 

There was someone much more important for him to find. He knew Son Goku would not hesitate to be in the most important place of all in this battle... and that would be in front of the castle Capsule Corp its self. Goku would be their last hope. After all if the castle fell there would be nothing left to fight for the kingdom would be lost. 

He was right... he found the man exactly where he expected to find him on the very steps of the grand fortress. He was locked in combat with a particularly long haired savage, one who appeared to be a forefront general of some sort. To make matters worse, he seemed to be loosing the fight. 

The creature, who's name was Piccolo to all those who knew him, (and those were admittedly few and far between), gritted his pointed teeth. He considered himself to be truly evil and he also believed that the man below him, Son Goku- the strongest of all the humans- to be truly good. He had wished to challenge him someday and kill him in a fair but deadly fight. Now it appeared that the savages would never give him that chance. This upset him incredibly and he pressed his fingers against his forehead, silently willing the long haired savage below him to be still long enough for him to destroy him with a energy blast. At the last moment Son Goku looked up and saw him. He let out an exclamation, smiling happily despite the blood that ran freely down his face. It took the human only a moment to figure out Piccolo's intentions and he leapt forwards, holding the long haired savage in place. Piccolo released his attack. The blast tore through the savage and Goku as well, and the human warrior fell to the ground along with his adversary. 

Unexpected guilt filled the green creature's eyes as he drifted down to the ground to land beside the fallen man. He did not know why he felt this guilt... he wasn't anything less than complete enemies with Son Goku. Yet he did, and he carefully gathered the mortally wounded warrior up in his arms. 

He tried to glare and express his dislike of the smiling warrior but Goku would have none of it. Instead he acted as if they were long lost friends. He reached up, touching the leathery skin of the green creature's cheek. "Piccolo... can you do something for me...?" he asked, wincing in pain as he did so. 

Piccolo grunted, unwilling to commit to anything. He gritted his teeth slightly. He should be rejoicing in his enemy's eminent death, not allowing him to make him promise him things. Even so he listened despite his reservations.

"Take care..." Son Goku gasped, the smallest trail of blood running from the side of his mouth, as he struggled for breath before continuing, " Of my wife. And my son. Especially my son." He said. "Make sure he's okay..." His brow crinkled and his hand fell away, his wide black eyes closing at last. 

Frowning, Piccolo lowered the dead man to the ground and climbed to his feet. He hesitated for only a moment before blasting off into the sky. 

For a moment he considered setting a course for his home where he resided in the mountains... then he cursed to himself as Son Goku's dying words came back to him. Grumbling to himself he changed his course and made his way towards where he knew Goku had lived. 

Two of the savages watched him go. "Shall I follow him sir?" Asked the larger of the two. 

"No." The smaller of the two snapped. 

The savage stared after the rapidly retreating back of the green skinned creature. Odd, he thought to himself, he could have sworn that the creature was a Namek... a race that resided in the dessert lands to the far south. To see one so far north as the Kingdom Earth was truly rare. However that was none of his concern right now. Right now his concern lay with securing the castle. He smirked and folded his arms across his chest, looking elsewhere. 

"Well it looks like Radditz was unsuccessful." He sneered. He landed on the ground and kicked at the dead savage.  
"Hmm" His eyes narrowed as he focused on the man who lay dead next to Radditz. For some reason he looked familiar. He could not place him however and after a moment he turned his attention to the rounded tops and proud spires of the now completely undefended castle. 

"We have a new home Nappa." He said proudly. With that he strode forwards to claim his prize and the new kingdom that went with it. "Finally... one to call our own after all these years..."

Piccolo could tell that the battle was over and who the victors were immediately. As he flew towards Goku's humble home that resided in the countryside he could see trails of humans below, flanked by savages, being lead towards the capital. Obviously the spoils of war... those humans would now be forced to submit to the new rulers of the land, whether as slaves or as labourers. It was unfortunate... the fact that the humans took less than a day to fall repulsed him. There was nothing honourable left for them now... not even death 

He was too late. Small scattered fires burnt the grass in the clearing outside of Goku's house. The home its self looked more than worse for wear. Piccolo landed in front of it, inspecting the scorch marks that marred it's exterior. 

Piccolo doubted that he would find anyone alive inside, he still pushed past the battered door and stepped into Son Goku's home. A quick glance around revealed a struggle had taken place... the furniture lay strewn about. Absently righting a chair that lay in his path he proceeded to make his way quickly through the rooms. His eyes took in everything as he searched for evidence or the bodies of Goku's wife and his child. After a while it became clear to him that they were not there as he ended up in the last room. It was a bedroom, this one, and with its large four posted bed he concluded that it was the master bedroom. 

Strangely enough, in comparison to the rest of the house this bedroom appeared to be relatively undisturbed. He merely guessed that the struggle hadn't occurred here and turned away towards the door to leave. He stopped when the slightest sound wafted up to his sensitive ears. 

Frowning the Namek turned back towards the room. The sound came again... a very soft sniffling noise that could only have been caused by a child or a small dog. Seeing as he was pretty sure Son Goku had had no pets... 

The soft noise came again and Piccolo frowned. It sounded like it was coming from _underneath_ the bed. Growling very softly he stalked forwards and lifted the bed effortlessly. He found no child underneath, but there was a small square cut out in the floor by his feet. A trap door. Piccolo smirked to himself as yet another sniffling sound issued from beneath it. 

He crouched down and lifted up the boards, peering inside the dark hole he had exposed. Twin tear-filled eyes stared back up at him and blinked, wide-eyed. It was a young child, cowering away from him in fear, it's small pudgy arms wrapped about his legs and curled up for protection. Piccolo growled and picked it up, only to have it uncurl and begin to scream and struggle. For a moment Piccolo was sure that he was going to drop him, but then he was finally successful in tightening his grip and righting the screaming child. He held it out at arms' length, shook it ever so slightly and pronounced something at it very loudly.

"SHUT. UP." 

Amazingly the child did. Once again it stared at Piccolo out of wide black eyes, sniffled once-- and promptly passed out in his hands. 

Piccolo stared. Finally he decided that at least the child wasn't screaming any longer and that he should be grateful. He shrugged and carelessly tucked the child under his arm. This wasn't before he noticed a very particular thing about Goku's child... 

He had a tail. A brown furry one. 

Just like some of the savages had. 

Piccolo allowed himself a half smile as he stalked through the ruins that was the rest of the house. That explained a lot. That explained an incredible lot about where the deceased "human" named Goku got his strength. 

And to think... all of this time he thought the savages couldn't be cultured. Apparently Goku had proved that wrong. 

He nearly made it out of the house again without confrontation... only to be stopped at the door by a little bald monk. 

Piccolo stared at him, wondering why a four foot monk would be standing in Son Goku's doorway and thus preventing him from exiting. Then he remembered that the little monk was one of Goku's friends, he had occasionally seen them sparring together in the past. Obviously the monk had made his way down from the Monastery in the north the moment he had gotten word of the attack.

Unfortunately for the monk his trip was much too slow... he was too late to be of any assistance to Goku or his family.   
"Out of my way," Piccolo growled at him. 

"Goku?" The little monk gasped at him. "Chi-chi?" He continued. He did not move.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed. "I do not know where the woman is and Goku is dead." He snapped. "Out of my way." He continued shortly, ordering him aside for the second time.

The monk's eyes flew to the child that Piccolo held tucked under his arm. "Where are you going with Gohan?" He asked. His wide eyes flicked back to the Namek's face and he stared up at him. Piccolo could see the fear that warred with loyalty and determination to protect the remaining member of Goku's family in his eyes. The Namek snorted. 

"I'm taking him." He said abruptly. "He'll be fine." Without asking again he stepped forwards threateningly, and this time the monk hastily stepped aside. 

"Where are you going to take him?" He asked when Piccolo had emerged from the house and was about to blast away into the sky.

Piccolo stopped and shrugged. "To the mountains." His eyes narrowed and he glared down at the little monk. "I'd be more concerned about the savages," He warned finally. "If they have not attacked your home already, they will." 

The little monk seemed taken aback for a second. Then he replied; "They won't attack the monastery! It is a holy place." 

Piccolo snorted again. "Your holy places won't save you now." He said. And with that he was gone. 

~~~


	2. Chains of Command

**Kingdom Earth**

Part 1  
~~~  
Chapter 2  
_Chains of Command_

Princess Bulma had been studying her spell book in her private rooms when word of the attack came. Earlier, she had given all the guards around the castle orders that she was not to be disturbed.

It was because of that order that she had nearly laid a curse over her boyfriend Yamcha when he had come barging to tell her the news. 

Her attitude had changed completely when she heard what he had to tell her. Growing pale she had run to her window to peer out of it 

Only to find that it was true. Her kingdom was under attack. She could see spots of smoke billowing up from surrounding towns and villages. The kingdom was framed by mountains on all sides except from the southwest and southwest was the direction that the savages seemed to be approaching from. This was bad. That is, until she rushed to her other window and saw the smoke from that direction as well. 

This was beyond bad. They were surrounded. They had no hope. 

She had known that this day would come. The savages had made short work of conquering the kingdoms in and around Earth for nearly two decades. Now that they had moved on to her kingdom she could only hope that her people and her armies would somehow be able to stand up against the ruthless invaders. 

"How, then, are we fairing?" She asked weakly, turning to face Yamcha. 

Yamcha lifted his arm and scratched the back of his head with a hand. "Um..." He muttered. 

Princess Bulma glared. "Just SAY it," She snapped impatiently. They had no time for idle... 

Yamcha hung his head. "Not good," He admitted. He raised his head again and looked her right in the eyes. "Princess, we should leave." He suggested bluntly. 

Bulma's eyes flashed with anger at the very suggestion. "WHAT?!" She shouted. "No way! I'm not going to go anywhere!" She deliberately rolled up her sleeve. "If they want to take the castle they're going to have to go though me first." 

Annoyingly enough Yamcha looked like he was torn between laughing and being serious. Lucky for him he opted for the later. "Princess," he said, suddenly bowing and making a show of great respect. "Please forgive me for saying so, but your pathetic little charms aren't going to hold off *anybody* let alone an entire army of savages..."

Bulma looked like she was nearly ready to order him beheaded.

"Think of your parents," Yamcha continued quickly, catching the deadly look on the princess' face. 

This stopped Bulma. Her father was the kindest ruler the land had ever had and all the people loved him. If something were to happen to him because of her she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She also did not want anything to happen to her mother. Her mother was also kind hearted and did not deserve any sort of cruel fate... the woman would often roam the country side searching for the poorest and weakest and sickest among the people to cheer up and make them happy and give things to them. Even though she was ready to fight for her country and her people in an instant, she could not risk sacrificing them. 

Yamcha sensed her decision even before she had voiced it. 

"If its any consolation I'm sure Goku will drive them out," He said cheerfully. "And then we'll be able to come back, and everything will be well again..."

There was a spot of too much hope in his voice, but even so Bulma perked up considerably at his words. "Of course!" She said. Her friend Goku was the strongest warrior in the land, he'd be able to drive them all out—single handily even! After all he had done so before... 

So with that she consented to leave. Within minutes they had gathered up her bumbling father and worried mother and fled out the back into the shelter of the forest beyond.

~~~

Moaning very softly, Gohan rolled over and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Upon removing his hands he blinked into the waning evening light. He looked around in confusion.

He was sitting on the rock at the side of a river, he realized after a moment. He looked from the crystal clear river that ran beside him on one side to the grand trees that framed him on the other, his eyes growing very round. Where was he? How did he get here? And, most importantly, where were his parents?

Last thing he recalled he had been at home... 

Then he remembered. 

The Son Family had been eating breakfast together. Chi-Chi was looking out the window when she started shouting. Goku stood up from the table and went to his wife's side, concern showing on his face. They talked, quickly and urgently about an attack of some sort or something like that. His mother had wanted Goku to go and help somewhere else, yet father wanted to stay at home to protect them from whatever it was. His mother had won out finally and after some more shouting and a desperate kiss between them, his father had left. Gohan had still been sitting at the table at the time, watched this all take place out of wide eyes. 

His breakfast had been forgotten when Chi-Chi approached him quickly and he found himself suddenly gathered up in her arms. She took him into her bedroom and moved the bed aside, revealing a small trap door under of which she kept a few of her most precious belongings. She had lifted the door and had placed him in the small space, all the while insisting that he be quiet, and that it was very important that he didn't make a sound. There was something about the way she spoke to him that he somehow knew, despite his young age, that he should obey her no matter what. She had kissed him on the forehead then and told him that she loved him and shut the door. He heard the bed being scraped back across the floor. Mere seconds later he heard the sound of crashes and awful sounds originating from the outside. After that he had heard shouts and most terrifying of all, he heard his mother screaming. He had started to cry then. Even so he stuck his tail in his mouth in a desperate attempt to be quiet. It seemed like forever but soon the shouts and crashes had stopped and all that he could hear was eerie silence. He stayed there without making a sound even as silent tears ran down his face, listening and waited for his mother to come and retrieve him. 

No one came... hours past, and still no one came. Time began to slow. He was sure that something terrible must have happened to his mother. Since he could no longer hear anything he sat in the dark little hole and cried to himself, forgoing quiet for grief. More time had elapsed and his sobs had faded to barely anything when he heard a faint sound. Instead of shouting out for help he was frightened and he hunched down low in the box, trying his best to appear invisible though he couldn't be seen—and trying his best to muffle his sniffles. Terrified he listened as light, purposeful footsteps tread through the house, all the while moving unerringly towards the room. When they had sounded like they had reached the room they stopped. 

Gohan thought his heart would burst from fear. He tried very hard not make any sound at all but he was still half hiccupping and sniffling. He tried again to muffle the sounds, covering his face with his sleeve and tail, but it was of no use. He supposed whoever it was had heard him because within seconds there was the scrapping sound of the bed being moved aside and after that the floor was pulled up again. Suddenly Gohan had found himself staring up into the face of something green. 

After that everything was a blur. He was fairly sure that he had been upside down at one point, and that he was being yelled at. But after that... 

He frowned, looking around himself desperately, at the river and the trees, then at the sky. Nothing made any sense! How come he was out in the middle of the forest then? Confused the boy climbed to his feet and stumbled off of the rock he was on. He walked forwards a bit... only to run into something. 

Something black. Or rather someone clothed in something black. Gohan looked down at a foot, then looked up and up, past a torso, past two thick inhuman arms folded across a chest, right into the face of something... green. With pointed ears. And a pile of cloth wrapped around his head where his hair would be. 

For a moment child and creature regarded each other silently. Then Gohan blinked and opened his mouth wide...

"Scream and I'll kill you." The creature said calmly. 

Gohan shut his mouth and reconsidered his actions. Whatever the creature was he looked pretty serious, since he didn't even bat an eye when he said that. 

"W-who'er you?" He finally managed to stutter out. "An' wh-where's my mommy and daddy?" 

The creature glared. "Your father is dead." He said shortly. "I have no idea where your mother is, but I wouldn't doubt that she is dead as well."

If Piccolo were one to have a sense of humour he may have found the stunned look on the boy's face humorous. However he didn't have one of those and he didn't have much patience either. Especially when the stunned look began to turn into something that looked like it might have much crying and tears involved. 

"Don't. Even. Start." He snapped. 

The boy just looked at him and took several huge gulping breaths. That wasn't good for him because suddenly he looked like he was going to pass out again. 

"Don't..." Piccolo began to growl. 

It was too late. The boy did exactly that... his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell back into the dirt with a dull thud. 

Piccolo stood. And waited. Nothing happened... the boy didn't move. 

Extremely irritated Piccolo bent down and picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck. With one smooth motion he wound up and tossed him into the river. 

~~~

Prince Vegeta was disgruntled. His plans to take the kingdom from the humans had been extremely successful, but when the castle of the capital had been raided it had been completely empty of all occupants. He knew that there had been a king and a queen and a princess in this kingdom and he expected to at least have something to show for his attack. The spoils of conquest were his to claim, and yet there was nothing about for him to take. 

No only that, he had *insisted* to his fellow saiyans and other barbarians when the assault began that they should save the strongest human for *him* to fight... as was the right he had as the crown prince and the adoptive son of King Frieza. Instead he had discovered, thanks to the confessions from a few bothersome humans they had placed down in the dungeons, that the strongest man of all the humans was already dead. His name had been Son Goku and he had been the one that had died fighting Radditz by the hand of the Namek they had seen the day before. 

This left him more than irritated. He would have accepted the Namek being delivered to him for destruction in compensation, but apparently the Namek had disappeared as well as the Royal Family. Rumour had it that the Namek had taken Goku's child with him where ever he went but no one could confirm that rumour. As for the Royal Family he had no idea where they had gone.

Needless to say his victory wasn't as he had planned. This left Vegeta very agitated indeed. 

That coupled with the fact that King Frieza wanted to see him again.

He let out a groan and very nearly blasted the small trembling servant who had been the one to deliver the message to his new royal quarters. Instead he gathered his robes about himself and stalked off to the throne room. 

"You called for me sire?" He said, bowing himself low upon the ground the moment he entered the room. After a pause he got up and his eyes met the gaze of his King. The King's blackened lips curled up into a smirk.

"Vegeta," the lizard-like creature purred, rolling the wine in the glass that he held around and around. "Zarbon has some important news for you, don't you Zarbon?" He asked of the blue skinned creature that stood beside his throne. He indicated for Zarbon to speak with a lazy motion of his free hand. 

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the creature. He disliked Zarbon. Zarbon was powerful nearly as powerful as he was, and he was an exotic creature as well... rumoured to be from the Far East were many *interesting* creatures were known to exist. If only this one hadn't the changeling's ability to turn into the most disgusting of creatures... 

"Well?" He snapped at the blue skinned creature. "What is it?" 

Zarbon frowned minutely at Vegeta's lack of respect, his beautiful brow crinkling. He began to speak anyway when Frieza once again motioned him to go ahead. 

"The human that fell along with Radditz the yesterday was the son of Bardock as well." He said blandly. 

Vegeta blinked in surprise. Bardock had been a low class warrior of his kind, who had died at the hands of Frieza that day so many years previous when the tyrant had taken over their small kingdom and home. Prince Vegeta's father had also died as well that day, along with most of their kind... save for his son Radditz, the prince, and a few choice others. "Bardock doesn't have another son." He snapped furiously. 

Frieza smirked. "He did," He corrected the small Saiyan. "You do recall, my dear prince, before your father was met with that most *unfortunate* accident, what happened to children of the third class ranks like Bardock?" 

Vegeta gritted his teeth ever so slightly. Of course he did and he did not appreciate the patronizing tone of the Frieza's voice. However until he was strong enough to defeat Frieza and reclaim his throne from him he had no choice but to put up with it. "Of course, my lord. They were sent to neighboring kingdoms to purge or repress their unwelcome inhabitants." He replied swiftly. 

"You are quite correct," Frieza agreed. He took a lazy sip of his wine. "Bardock's son Kakarrot was send away to this here kingdom mere days before his father's unfortunate demise. Isn't that right Zarbon?"

Zarbon nodded assent. 

"If that is so true," Vegeta snapped heatedly. "Then why was this land still teaming with humans? And furthermore, why was Kakarrot fighting *for* them instead of against them?" 

Zarbon shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't quite right in the head." He said. "Goodness knows his father wasn't." The blue skinned creature chuckled. 

Vegeta just barely managed to bite back a retort before he checked himself mentally. Defending a third class warrior was definitely *not* worth it.

Even so, Frieza must have caught the look on his face because he laughed heartily. "My dear prince," He said kindly. "You mustn't worry about it. After all, now that he is dead, he can hardly cause you any trouble."

Vegeta forced a smile and bowed stiffly. He was rapidly developing a headache, as he often did when called to speak to the King. "Of course my lord." He said and straightened. "If there's anything else...?" 

Frieza shook his head once. Vegeta turned to go. "Oh and Vegeta," Frieza called after him.

Vegeta turned back again, one brow raised questioningly. 

"Do tell me if Kakarrot continues to bother you... I'm sure we'll be able to find another human for you to defeat." And with that the tyrant threw back his head and laughed loudly. 

Fuming at the jibe at his strength, Vegeta nodded once sharply and stormed from the room, flushing darkly at the laughter that followed him. 

How *dare* he compare me to a third class warrior, the prince thought darkly on his way back to his personal quarters. If King Frieza knew anything about his kind at all he would know how insulting his last remark had been. Then again Frieza probably knew exactly what he had implied by his remark and had made it for the express purpose of upsetting the prince. 

However, Vegeta thought as he entered his own lavishly decorated room and looked about appreciatively, he had to be grateful for the tyrants' generosity. Frieza could have easily killed the young prince when he had the chance... kill him like he had his father and most of his kind. Instead he had kept the young prince alive and not only that, he had taken the time to raise him as his own child. He had kept him by his side as they moved from kingdom to kingdom. Vegeta's lips curved up into a smirk. 

Frieza's minions and men were like a plague. They brutally and ruthlessly took over and destroyed each kingdom they came to that was what they did. It was how they earned their name... they were known as "savages", and they were much feared by kings and queens alike throughout most of this world. Having no conscience they killed without a thought, raped and plundered, then moved on when they had drained each kingdom's resources and left it desolate, only to repeat the process elsewhere. 

Except here. Here would be different. Vegeta had insisted on it the moment he had laid eyes on it that *this* kingdom would be his. It was more beautiful even than that of his old home, the now desolate kingdom of Vegeta. He had helped Frieza conquer so many lands before this one and the little tyrant still lorded over them all. He didn't want the land of Vegeta back it had been left a barren wasteland and unliveable even for him. Instead he wished this land for himself, untouched, with its lofty mountains and nature and beauty unrivalled by most. Surprisingly Frieza had been willing to agree to give it to him-- or at least played along with him for he had granted the prince his wish. In fact he was only here for a small space of time before returning to one the many other lands he possessed, to leave Vegeta as the lord and master of kingdom Earth. His only condition had been that he was going to leave the prince with a small amount of his loyal subjects and part of the forces to help him run it. 

Vegeta was looking forward to the day when Frieza left with heavy anticipation. Even if he knew the remaining subjects would more than likely be spies for Frieza, he didn't care. Just to be out of the constant supervision of the King would give him the opportunity to secretly plot his downfall. For despite Frieza's apparent generosity he had not forgotten what the tyrant had done to his people. No, he would never forget, and someday someday he would avenge his kind. And then and then Kingdom Earth and all of that which was Frieza's would be his and then HE and he alone would rule this world. 

But before that 

Before that, he had to rule this small kingdom first. And there was one small problem that came with attempting to rule this kingdom and it bothered him like the prick of a thorn in his side. The royal family was still missing. He let out a tremendous sigh, flopping down on a generously pillowed chair. His defeat of the kingdom Earth was incomplete without them. If the human royals continued to be at large for any amount of time he could expect them to stir up dissidence in the humans against him. Not that they could ever defeat him, all the humans in the land could not defeat him, he knew. But it would be a terrible waste of completely capable slaves if he had to kill off a couple hundred of them because of an avoidable misunderstanding...

~~~


	3. Fled, Left, and Captured

**Kingdom Earth**

Part 1  
~~~  
Chapter 3  
_Fled, Left, and Captured_

  
It was terrible, the devastation that Bulma saw as she and her family thread their way through the countryside. They passed countless farmhouses and cottages that had been burnt to the ground and often left still smoking. There didn't even appear to be any humans left in the towns they travelled though that could hide them or help them. All that they saw spoke of death and destruction... even so the princess knew that there should at least be *some* survivors… 

But when evening came, and they had to pass through yet another vacant and charred town, the true extent of the devastation to her country began to set in. 

"Where are they?" Bulma asked, huddling deeper into Yamcha's arms as they walked down yet another empty street. Behind her, she heard her mother sniffle slightly and her father whisper something consolingly in reply. 

"Well... they were probably rounded up and taken somewhere by the savages," Yamcha replied. "Or maybe they didn't even bother to do that, maybe they just vaporized them all with some sort of magical spell doo-hickie, or maybe..." 

She was a little frightened and Yamcha wasn't helping any. "Okay, shut-up." She snapped up at him. 

Yamcha did as he was told and she felt him shrug against her. When she glanced up at him she could see that his face was white and strained. She felt a little bit of sympathy for her acting bodyguard, he wasn't trying to frighten her-- he was merely being realistic. She sighed. 

"This *is* horrible," She agreed softly, glancing about herself yet again. The thought of the deaths wrought angered her suddenly, and she narrowed her eyes. "Who could do--" "Shh!" Yamcha interrupted her, breaking her out of her tirade before she could even really get started. The tall warrior glanced up at the darkened night sky, then behind them at her parents. "Come on," He whispered apprehensively. He turned sharply, hauling her over to a darkened, doorless hulk of what had once been a building. He motioned for her parents to follow.

"What is it dear?" Her mother whispered at the dark haired warrior once they were all inside. 

"Shh..." Yamcha said again, crouching down against the inside wall of the building. They all gathered about him and followed suite. "I thought I heard something," he whispered finally, pale faced.

They sat silently, listening. 

Sure enough a couple of moments later they could all hear the soft crunching sound of footsteps. They were coming towards the building where the small band of humans were hidden. A couple of seconds later a faint light appeared out of the darkness in the direction of the footsteps. 

Then one of the approaching persons spoke. "'ave you seen anything capt'n?" A thickly accented voice asked. 

"Shit..." Yamcha whispered, his eyes wide in the darkness. "Shh!!" Bulma hissed at him. The princess frantically motioned her parents to push back further into the corners of the house. She found herself suddenly wishing that the house still had a door, for what little protection it could offer them... "Naw," Came the reply. "You?" 

"Nay, 'neither." The footsteps sounded like they were practically on top of their location. Bulma began whispering a small invisibility charm under her breath, praying that it would work. The crunching of footsteps drew closer and closer, loud in her ears…

Sudden torchlight was thrust inside of the room. Bulma's breath caught in her throat. She stared at the far wall, frozen in place and desperately *willed* herself to be invisible. Apparently her charm or will must have worked because the torchlight was drawn quickly and the thickly accented voice continued as the footsteps retreated. "Now I know the prince said to look everywhere for that 'em royal family and that princess, but I say we ain't gonna find anything in these here towns..." The voice began to fade away in the opposite direction that it had come in. 

Bulma was faintly aware of the fact that both Yamcha and her parents were staring at her in the darkness. She flushed darkly. 

"I say check the forests capt'n." The voice continued. "They is gonna be hiding there. Or the capital. They is probably still in the capital..." 

"The prince said to check everywhere, we check everywhere…" The captain said, an irritable note in his voice. 

The reply was murmured so low that Bulma couldn't make it out. And then the voices were gone.

Bulma let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding in. She turned to glare at the three sets of eyes that she was very aware where focused right on her. 

"Prince?" Her mother piped up first, an all to familiar note in her voice. 

"Mo-thER." Bulma whispered furiously at her. "He just took over my country and I'm sitting here in DIRT and somehow I DON'T think he's here to play regal courtship--!" 

Yamcha clamped his hand over her mouth. "SHH!" He hissed. "Until we know for sure that they are gone for sure..." Bulma's father nodded in agreement. 

"Mmph." Bulma retorted indignantly.   
~~~

  
  
Gohan surfaced nearly instantly, awake again and choking and sputtering to boot. "Ahh!!!!" He screamed once he had gulped down a lungful of air. He desperately splashed about, flailing for a handhold. 

After a moment or so Piccolo took pity on the child. "Hruph"ing he waded out into the water and grabbed hold of the child by the back of his now sopping clothing. He then waded back to the shore and plopped the boy down on the ground. The boy blinked up at him in complete and utter confusion. However at least he wasn't attempting to cry or scream or do any of the other normal things children were prone to do after they had discovered that their parents had died.

The pause was long. The child continued to stare at him. "Are quite you finished?" The stoic Namek asked him finally, gruffly, as he refolded his arms across his chest. 

The child seemed to consider that for a moment. Then he nodded. "W-w-w..." he began to stutter.

"What." Piccolo snapped. 

Gohan flinched. "What are you going to do with me?" He asked timidly.

It was Piccolo's turn to blink. He hadn't consider that really yet. Then he scowled deeply. Great. Here he was in the middle of the mountains with a kid that he didn't even LIKE, whose father he had HATED and damn it, he wasn't a baby-sitter! Just because the kid's father had been dumb enough to stand himself in the way of his blast.... 

_'You know very well that you wouldn't have been able to land that blast if Goku hadn't been there to pin him down.'_ He thought to himself. He shook his head slightly. That still didn't make him responsible for his child. 

_'...Oh? And who else is there to take care of him?'_ Part of his mind seemed insistent on arguing with him. _'Somehow I don't think any of the humans will be in the position to take care of an orphan right now. Especially not an orphaned savage...' _

And then he very nearly smacked himself in the forehead for his over sight. Of course! 

He didn't have to baby sit him at all. "Nothing." He snapped in response to the child's question. He turned abruptly and began to walk away from the child and towards the forest. 

The child stared after him in confusion. "... wait!" He finally called after him. "Where are you going?" He scrambled to his feet. "You can't just LEAVE me here..." He whimpered as Piccolo continued to walk away.

Piccolo stopped and turned his head to the side. "I can," he said shortly. "And I will." The corner of his mouth curved upwards into a semblance of a smile. "You're the child of a savage boy. It's about time you learned how to take care of yourself." With that he leapt into the air. 

"B-but I'm SCARED..." Was the last thing he heard the boy wail before he had flown far enough away that he could no longer hear him. 

"You'll get over it kid." He muttered to himself.  
~~~

  
  
The royal family stayed the night in the desolate town, huddled against the side of the house. None of them got any sleep. In early morning hours when the sun was just peaking over the mountains they, or she rather, sent Yamcha out to check to see if the coast was clear. 

Within minutes Yamcha was back again and nodded silently, motioning for them to emerge. 

Bulma and her parents did so, making sure to be careful and cautious and not make any noise. After a moment the foursome were traveling down the vacant streets again. They made sure to stick to the sides of buildings and the shadows as they went. Soon they were nearing the last house of the town and were only yards away from the cover of forest. 

It was then when someone jumped out in front of them.

Bulma screamed. Yamcha screamed as well, and so did her mother. Her father merely blinked. 

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" Sneered the creature in a thick foreigner's accent. 

Bulma gasped. It was the person from the night before, the one that had shined his torch into the room of the house. She could tell from his voice. He must have been waiting for them all night--! 

She stared at the creature. He had masses of white-yellow hair that cascaded down his back and orange-red skin. She had never seen the likes of him before and it didn't take much of a leap in logic to assume that he wasn't someone here to help them... She couldn't have been more right. The man stepped forwards, smirking gleefully. "Some fleeting humans methinks!" He opened up his palm casually, beginning to develop a glowing energy ball in his hand. "So…" He sneered. "What shall I do with ye?" He let the energy ball in his hand go. It flew over Bulma's shoulder to land in the dirt only a couple feet away from her. The princess looked startled. 

"Now listen here..." Yamcha began. 

Bulma interrupted him. "Now you listen up!" She yelled. "I don't know who you think you are but I'll have you know that I am PRINCESS Bulma..." 

"Bulma!!" Yamcha shouted at her, horrified. Now they couldn't even pretend to be a few simple passerbys... 

Bulma was upset. "Ah shut it, it's better than being dead!" She snapped. She shoved her protesting boyfriend out of the way and strode forwards to stand right in front of the savage, who looked slightly taken aback at being confronted head on by the princess. "You can't very well go around threatening..." 

"What do you have there Jeice?" A voice interrupted Bulma mid-rant. Bulma let out a small screech of alarm when as a very tall and large savage with no hair and *horns* sticking out of the side of his head stepped out from behind the same building Jeice had come out from behind.

"Nothin' much capt'n," Jeice said, smirking and placing his hands on his hips. "Beyond one pissed off little princess, if I do say so myself." 

Bulma glowered.

"That's great." Said the large savage. He paused for a second, and considered. "Shall we introduce ourselves?" He asked.

Jeice shrugged. "What'er you say Capt'n." He grinned.

The large savage grinned back and proceeded to strike a pose. Yamcha's mouth fell open. So did Bulma's for that matter as the large savage proceeded to strut around in front of them. Not only that Jeice looked like this was nothing new and instead of commenting, he went on to join in and pose with the captain, his hands flailing in all sorts of odd positions. When they were done they both stood in the pose they had selected... hands raised above their heads and one knee raised respectively, and proceeded to hold that pose as they spoke. 

"I'm Jeice," said the orange skinned one. 

"And I'm captain Ginyu," rumbled the large horned one. "And we're part of the Ginyu force!!" They both said simultaneously. 

They grinned. 

Bulma and her party stared.

"That's just great." Bulma heard Yamcha mutter under his breath from behind her. "We're in the company of madmen. We're all going to DIE." 

Under usual circumstances Bulma would have probably turned around and chewed Yamcha out for being such a pessimist, but this time she tended to agree with him.   
~~~

  
  
It was later that evening that tentative knock came at the great door that marked the entrance to the princes' rooms. "What?!" Prince Vegeta growled, very deliberately developing a ball of power in the palm of his hand. He was *not* in the mood to be disturbed yet again this evening and he vowed that this time the messenger would die. 

"S-sire…" the messenger pushed open the door and came forwards quickly, instantly bowed himself down on the ground at his feet. "I-I have news of the royal family." He stuttered. Vegeta sat up, instantly banishing the power from his hand. He wanted to hear this. "Yes?" He asked eagerly, leaning forward. 

The messenger didn't look up. "They have been found by King Frieza's men attempting to flee the country. They have been brought back to the castle and we await your orders sire." 

Vegeta smirked. "Where are they being kept?" He asked. 

"T-they are being guarded in the guest quarters sire." The messenger continued to stutter, still trembling minutely.

"And the princess?" He continued to press. 

"She is with them as well sire." The messenger said. 

"Good." Vegeta said, the look in his eyes growing dark. He continued to smirk, his grin crooked and evil. "Have her brought here." 

"Yes Sire." The messenger scrambled to his feet only to turn back at the door. "Sire?" He asked. 

"What is it?" Vegeta snapped. His smile disappeared. The messenger was pushing his luck.

The messenger must have realized such, because he quite literally shook in his boots. "There is a- a man with the princess who seems to be, ah..." he fumbled for a second. "... involved with her." He finished. 

"Is he of any importance?" Vegeta asked. 

The messenger shook his head quickly. "No sire. He appears to be a simple bodyguard sir."

Vegeta frowned. "Then have him killed," He said slowly and deliberately. "And then bring her to me." He had no time for insignificant humans who insisted on placing themselves in his way. Being involved with any princesses who he may want for himself was included. 

"Yes sire." The messenger said, bowing low before practically running from the room. 

Vegeta sat back in his throne, smirk returning to grace his thin lips. At last something was finally going his way… he was pleased. 

~~~  



	4. Proposition

**Kingdom Earth**

Part 1  
~~~  
Chapter 4  
_Proposition_

  
The walk back to the capital city was a miserable one for Bulma. The horned, purple skinned and quite insane Captain Ginyu himself carried her across his shoulder, and he seemed rather delighted to do so indeed. Bulma could tell. Unfortunately for him, the princess would have rather kissed a frog than him. She told him as much. 

Once her head had cleared somewhat from being in a forced upside down position, she proceeded to sulk all the way back to the castle. Or her castle rather. She SWORE she'd get it back. She just needed Goku to help her that was all. And… well, Yamcha… if the guy were inclined to get a spine anytime soon… 

Her parents and Yamcha had had to suffer the humiliation of being hauled on a rope the entire way back, led by the savage named Jeice. She watched them miserably out of her upside down sack of potatoes point of view on life.

The only beneficial thing she learnt from her experience of being carried upside down by the Captain "touchie-feelie" Ginyu himself was that he told her all about what happened to her people. Granted, he said, a whole lot of them had died, but a lot of them were still alive. He said that the prince had ordered them all sent to the capital and surrounding areas to be sorted. Some of them would be returned to the towns and villages they had come from to do normal people's stuff like grow crops for food for the savages-- (they all had *massive* appetites apparently). But some of them, the strongest men and the most beautiful woman were needed to work and serve the savages and the prince. She understood of course, didn't she? Well she most definitely did understand, but that didn't mean that she had to like it any. In fact *that* information had caused a screaming, kicking and fighting fit that had Jeice offering to knock her out for Captain Ginyu. 

Bulma didn't care. She was going to have a *talk* with prince whoever-the-hell-he-thought-he-was when she got back...

  
  
Her talk with the prince didn't happen as soon as she would have liked. Instead her and her family were placed in their own guest quarters for a while with rather two human looking guards at the door to make sure they didn't go anywhere. Bulma alternated between picking at the bread and cheese she and her family had been given to eat and glaring at the guards. They had better not have been from *this* kingdom, she though sourly. Or else she'd have them tried for high treason in an instant... 

All and all she was not having the best of days. The moment they had arrived the savage named Jeice had informed a guard that it was his honour to present the royal family which *he* had found, (and then he had proceeded to spend a good five minutes arguing with Captain Ginyu over who had *really* been the one to find them.) After that she had been hauled forcibly to the guest quarters and none too kindly deposited inside. While she helped her complaining boyfriend and pale faced parents out of their bonds, the equally pale faced guard had run off to tell the prince of their arrival. Thankfully the Ginyu force had taken their leave of them then... which was the only positive thing that had happened all day. She had grown quite sick of Captain Ginyu looking at her like he wanted to crawl inside her skin. (A/N - haha. Little joke there.)

She looked around the guest room once again. Her mother and father still looked ashen and withdrawn, and she watched as her father whispered reassurances to her mother as they carefully ate the little bit of food they had been given. She felt a pang of concern for them. After all she was only a princess... they were the ruling heads of a fallen kingdom. The outcome, no matter how she looked at it, was not good. She didn't know how, but somehow she *had* to prevent them from dying.... 

_'Oh, that's right!'_ She remembered suddenly. _'I've completely forgotten about Goku!' _Her childhood friend would come and save them. After all he had nearly single-handedly defeated an entire army of dissidents back when he was only a child, which brought peace back to the land after years of civil war. She turned and grinned at Yamcha. Yamcha looked about as positive as her parents right about then. 

"We're going to die." He muttered miserably when she smiled at him.

Bulma resisted the urge to hit him. "Yamcha..." She sighed very deliberately. "You're forgetting Goku. He'll come save us."

Yamcha didn't look too convinced. However he didn't have any time to argue... because it was about then that a pair of savages came waltzing into the room, pointing and talking rapidly to each other in a different language. 

They stopped in front of the princess and frowned down at her. Slowly Bulma stood, looking from one of them to the other. "Yes?" She asked carefully.

"Excuse me *princess*," One of them said gruffly. "But our prince would like to see you now." He reached out and grasped her arm, then turned and began to haul her towards the door. "Hey!" She said, surprised at the savages' abruptness. Then she got upset and tried to worm her arm free. "Did I SAY I wanted to see a prince now? Lemme go!" Desperately she glanced back over her shoulder at the occupants of the room she was being pulled out of... at Yamcha and her worried looking parents. She gasped and fought harder, trying to get free... 

For the first time during their whole ordeal Yamcha stood and tried to help her. "Stop..." He said. Then-- "Stop!" He shouted, bravely lunging forwards at the savage that held her.

  
  
Everything happened at once. The second savage reached out and grabbed Yamcha by the throat before he could even reach her. One second he dangled there in the savages' grasp, yelling and fighting to get free and the next there was the sound of a sickening crack and Yamcha went limp. Bulma screamed, loud and blood curling, and she was vaguely aware of the fact that her mother was screaming as well. And then she saw nothing more as she was yanked from the room completely. 

"Don't hurt them!" she yelled behind herself desperately as she was pulled down the hall away from the room. "Don't you dare hurt them!!" She was vaguely aware of the fact that there was silence coming from the guest quarters as opposed to screams or anything else and she was frantic to get free and see if they were okay. "Don't..!" Tears filled her eyes. Yamcha... _Yamcha...!_

Letting out an unearthly howl she attacked the savage that held her by her arm, kicking and clawing, all the while yelling out every single curse and spell she knew. However the halls of the castle were barren of anything she could immediately curse and use against the savage and the savage that held her seemed oblivious to her threats. It was only when she somehow managed to flip herself around his stocky arm and kick him right in the forehead did he say anything. 

"Your parents are FINE... for now." He growled at her roughly. Reaching down with his free hand he cuffed the princess on the back of her head, which left Bulma slightly dazed and seeing spots. "Now be a good little princess and SHUT YER TRAP!"  
~~~

  
  
She was indeed a very beautiful specimen of the human race, Prince Vegeta noted as she was hauled into his room by one of Frieza's lieutenants. Between her kicking and screaming he could see that she had long blue hair that was up in some sort of hairpin like contraption, though with her struggling it had partly fallen out to frame her face in straggling waves. Her jaw was set and determined and her blue eyes were flashing and he could tell, despite the fact that she was only a human she held absolutely no fear of them. 

Which was very good indeed because, frankly, he got enough whining and snivelling from most of Frieza's men around here. The man who had brought the princess picked her up, apparently to proffer her somehow in his arms, but his plans were fouled slightly when the screaming young woman went for his face. "Ow!" He said when she scratched down one of his cheeks and dropped her with one swift motion. He kicked her. 

Mistake. Eyes narrowed Vegeta slid off his seat and stepped forwards. With a flick of his wrist he let out an energy burst that destroyed the guard before he could even offer up a protest or excuse. That left only the princess then, sitting in the center of the room looking slightly stunned as she inspected the now dead guard that lay behind her. 

Vegeta could tell that she may be injured as he approached her. She clenched at the side that had been kicked. He didn't know how badly nor would until she decided to move or speak. Instead she remained half-couched on the ground breathing heavily as she watched him approach out of wide eyes. Wide intelligent eyes... Vegeta could *see* her mind working... eyeing him apprehensively and trying to decide how much of a threat to her person he was. 

If only she knew...

Apparently she had decided he wasn't much of a threat at all because she started yelling again the moment he came within a couple feet of her. 

"I don't know who you think you are or what you think you're doing," She said angrily, removing her arm from her side and flailing it about. "But I'll have you know that as soon as Goku hears about this he'll kill you, and all of your stupid..." It was then that Vegeta decided that she was perfectly fine. However that name she said-- he raised one of his eyebrows. "Goku?" He repeated. 

The princess nodded. "He's the most powerful man in the land you know!" She shouted. "He will destroy you all in no time..."

Vegeta had begun to smile in the middle of her first sentence. As she continued her tirade his smile grew, and then he tilted back his head and laughed. When he was finally done laughing and looked back down at the princess he saw that she had a look on her face that was halfway between complete and utter terror and blatant scepticism about his metal state of mind. He stopped laughing abruptly and gave her a cold look. "'Goku,'" he repeated, "I'll have you know, was not the strongest human in the land." He said. "In fact, my dear princess," he continued when she gave him a rather alarmed look. "He wasn't even human... though I still would have liked to defeat him..." A far away look developed on his face, which he quickly banished. 

"Anyway," he said, striding forwards. He grasped the princess' wrist, bodily bringing her to her feet. "He's dead now, so there isn't much that he'll be able to do to save you..." He looked her up and down and grinned. 

At his words, the look on her face had changed from one of defiance to one that was much more fearful. "Y-you're lying!" the princess said, her voice trembling. 

The prince cocked his dark head to the side. "Am I?" He sneered. He turned heel and made for the door, hauling the princess after himself as he went. 

"... Wait!" Bulma gasped as they re-entered the halls. "Where are you taking me?" She had a sudden fearful thought that he may throw her into the dungeons and ordered her tortured...

Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, she thought desperately. Her blood ran chill at the prince's next words...

"First the baths," The prince replied. "To get you cleaned up. Then..." He turned around suddenly, pulling her up against him, hard. It was then that Bulma realized that he was very slightly shorter than she was. That didn't matter very much because the hands that grasped her upper arms felt strong enough to snap her in half like a toothpick... 

The prince continued to smile and the look in his eyes made Bulma's skin crawl-- quite literally._ 'Much worse than Captain Ginyu,'_ she thought, slightly dazed. _'How *do* you get yourself into these situations Bulma?'_

"After that," the prince purred up at her, his face barely inches from hers. "It's really up to you my dear princess. It could be quite a *nice* evening..." He turned away abruptly, smile gone and began to pull her after himself even more roughly than he had before. "Or it could be quite horrible. It's really up to you."  
~~~

  
  
He had planned this, Bulma realized sourly as she was escorted to the baths and led inside one of the private chambers. She scowled as a large beefy bald guard shut the door and proceeded to stand on the other side of it with his back turned. 

The prince had planned this from start to finish. She glowered darkly around the bathing room, taking in the change of her robes folded neatly on one of the shelves and an array of soft towels hanging on the towel rack. To top that all off, the water had already been drawn for her, steaming and hot and enticing. 

Errr.... for a moment she actually considered not bathing, just to piss His Royal Highness, the great Prince Vegeta (as he had so introduced himself) off. However after a moment she reconsidered after she realized how incredibly much she WANTED a good scrubbing. After all, she *had* spent the night sitting about in dirt, and with Captain Ginyu getting his dirty hands all over her on the trip back... she shuddered. 

At least the prince wasn't that ugly, she thought as she striped and slid into the steaming water with a sigh. Well... he wasn't exactly easy on the eyes either... she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Perpetual frown between the eyes… and his hair! His hair was just as ludicrous as any savages' was... upswept into an array of black spikes originating from a very high forehead. She didn't know where he got his looks, but she hoped to heck that it wasn't his mother...

She absently began scrubbing at her back with one of the bushes. But then again, she reflected to herself, When he had pulled her against him... she smiled slightly. He was ALLLL hard. She had no doubt in her mind that he was probably QUITE impressive to see naked... maybe even more impressive than Yamcha who had that damned whiny problem of his to go with his incredibly good build... 

Yamcha. Groaning, she dropped the brush, then buried her head in her hands. _'What are you *doing* Bulma?'_ She thought to herself morosely, stifling another groan. "What am I DOING?!" She whispered out loud. She studied the far wall blankly, her eyes wide and despairing. She was a prisoner here in her own house, Yamcha was *dead*, Goku was probably dead-- as well as her parents, and she was giggling over a short little man who seemed intent on using her like a common *whore*. She felt bile rise in her throat, and she choked it back bitterly. 

She needed to get out of here. Or do something. She went over her alternatives in her mind and, frustratingly enough, she came up completely blank. The bathing room's walls were made of stone-- but, unlike some of the other rooms in the castle, this one didn't have any alternative exits or anything of the like. There wasn't even a skylight that, pending she could fly in the first place, that she could escape out of. 

She was so totally and completely doomed... looking and feeling depressed, she slid down into to the water until it came to right underneath her nose. For a moment she considered suicide... letting herself drown maybe. Then she rationalized that she liked herself far too much to try to do anything like that and pushed herself back out of the water. 

Pulling out of the bathwater all the way she sat on the rim of the tub for a moment and thought. And thought and thought. After several minutes she still came up blank and growled aloud. 

She was the smartest person she knew. She should at least be able to solve this little problem in someway... and killing herself was NOT an option. Yet for once in her life she couldn't and it FRUSTRATED her. "ARRGGHHH!!!" She exclaimed, leaping back into the water and hitting it with her fists. That didn't do much beyond causing the floor and a bit of the walls to get soaked but at least it made her feel better. After a while she grew tired of splashing about and climbed reluctantly back out of the water. Shivering she went for the towel rack, grateful that at least some of the towels appeared to be merely damp as opposed to soaked right through.

It was about then that the guard who was standing at the door decided to open it and stick his head in. Bulma yelped and very quickly wrapped one of the towels around herself. 

"Um," Said the guard once Bulma was somewhat decent. "His Royal Highness would like to know if you're done yet, and if not, if you could please hurry up." He grinned stupidly. 

Bulma flushed with rage. "No!" She screamed. She picked up the towel rack and bodily threw it at the guard, taking a little satisfaction from the fact that it hit him on the shoulder and made him wince. "You can tell that stupid so called prince that it's MY Castle and MY Bathroom and I'll get out when I damn well FEEL LIKE IT!!!" With that she stalked over to the door and shut it right in the guard's face. 

  
  
The large bumbling bodyguard turned back around... rubbing his sore nose and grinning as he did so. 

"I hope you enjoyed yourself Nappa," Vegeta drawled from where he stood against the far wall. 

Nappa started. "Prince Vegeta!" He exclaimed. The prince eyed him and he frowned quickly. "No of course not." Nappa said, shaking his head. The slight flush to his cheeks gave him away however. 

"Whatever," Vegeta replied. "Bring her to me when she's done with HER bathroom will you?" He said. He walked away with a casual wave of his hand over his shoulder. 

  
  
Prince Vegeta noticed that the princess had lost most of her spark as he led her up the stairs to the bedchambers. Instead of fighting or protesting she had apparently worn herself quite out with her little scene in the bathroom. Either that or she didn't feel like trying to take off again while walking in-between the prince and his not to incredibly bright but very strong bodyguard. 

They reached the bedchambers in a short bit of time. He noticed that she recognized where she was when she raised her head and frowned. However by then it was too late for her to do anything or even comment... he pushed open the door to her room and half dragged, half walked her inside. Turning back around he gave Nappa a very precise "Don't you dare disturb us or you'll die" order before he shut the door behind himself and locked it.

  
  
He turned back about to find that Princess Bulma was glaring at him, her hands on her hips. "This is MY room!" she exclaimed. She looked around herself quickly. Prince Vegeta, in his thirty-six hours of rule thus far, hadn't done much to change her room… she spotted some of her books and contraptions piled against one of the walls, but otherwise her stuff wasn't disturbed very much. Yet. 

"In that case... thanks for letting me in," Vegeta said, giving her a look that would have had a common servant running in fear. 

His taunting look was lost on Bulma. "I CAN'T believe..." she began angrily. "That you not only the gall to take over my HOUSE and my KINGDOM," Her voice rose rapidly. "But my BEDROOM as WELL?!" 

Vegeta's smirk was gone in an instant. "I think, my dear princess," He began, pushing away from the door and starting to slowly stalk towards her. "That it is time that you learnt WHO is in charge around here." He opened his palm and a small but bright circular ball of light flared up in it. 

Bulma's eyes widened. Very quickly she dodged out of the way as the energy ball was tossed towards her, leaving a scorch mark on the stone of her wall only a few inches from where she had been standing. 

Vegeta followed her, the corner of his mouth slanting up into a twisted smirk as he developed another ball of energy in his hand. Bulma screamed and ducked away again, running for the opposite corner of her room. A couple more bursts of energy hit about her, nipping at her heels as she went. 

_'He's not aiming to hurt me,' _She realized as she pressed against the corner once she had reached it._ 'Only to corner me. *Damn*...'_ She had fallen right into *that* little trap. Still smirking the prince continued to stalk towards her-- though the energy ball in his hand was gone. 

She to do something... fast. Opening her mouth she shouted one word--"Rise!" and pointed. 

Little did Prince Vegeta know, she was in her element here. Most of her practice was done in her room, and she knew her possessions very well. She watched as Vegeta was startled visibly as her vanity table quite literally flew away from the wall and towards him. Bulma uttered "rise" a couple more times and more things came alive... paintings and tapestries ripped themselves from her walls, hooks and racks shot into the air, and all of them aiming for Vegeta. The prince swore, letting out a cry of surprise when the table hit him across the face and a rack simultaneously hit him across the knees. He instantly blasted at both of them with his energy attacks, only to find himself having to deal with at least half of the items in the room coming at him at once. 

Bulma hunkered down against the floor, her mouth never ceasing to utter the simple incantations. Her books, all of them, flew out away from the wall they were piled against, pages fluttering as they went. Vegeta howled something intelligible at them and his energy attacks became much more rapid as he tried to hit everything down at once. Bulma flinched, pressing her palms against the sides of her head as one of Vegeta's energy beams hit within inches of her head. She *knew* this was extremely dangerous... not only were the incantations to move things supposed to be used while OUTSIDE, but with the prince's mad energy attacks there was no telling if one of them may accidentally hit her. But she had to do it... it was her *only* hope to bring the barbaric prince down. She finally uttered the final rise command along with a couple more words in the language of the ancients, a select few of the large stones in her walls creaked and groaned and finally cracked away from her walls. With a swift sweep of her hand she sent them barreling down towards the prince. None of them hit him, but the array of energy beams he had to send out to prevent them from hitting their target... one of them was heading right for her. Bulma screamed in utter terror and leapt away... a moment too late. The beam skimmed across one of her legs. She gave a cry of pain and crumpled to the floor. 

Instantly everything in the room that hadn't already been blasted by the prince fell back to the floor with a crash. Her concentration was gone. She winced, clenching her teeth and holding her injured leg to herself, the pain in her leg her only focus. 

Breathing heavily Vegeta glanced around apprehensively, making sure that everything was now back to as it was supposed to be. Only after he was sure he was no longer being attacked did he turn his attention back to where she was curled at the base of the far wall. He smirked, swiping a hand across the back of his mouth. Slowly he strolled over to her. 

Bulma stared up at him with horror as he approached, cringing visibly. If he wasn't intent on hurting her before, he more than likely was a little upset now-- enough to do something really *awful*... 

He surprised her. "Thanks," was all the prince said. "For the work out. That was a nice trick, I may have to have you do that again sometime." He crouched down beside her. "I didn't know you were a witch by the way." He reached out towards her leg. "Let me see that," He added. 

Bulma muttered something under her breath. 

"What?" Prince Vegeta replied, trying to worm her hands away from her leg at the same time. 

"I said I'm not a witch, I just read a lot!" Bulma snapped, jerking her hands away finally. "Are you DEAF?"

Vegeta frowned. "No," He replied sternly. "But if you keep shouting I will be." He sighed, abruptly getting back to his feet. He went to the door and said something out of it to his bodyguard. A couple of minutes later something was handed to him and he reshut the door. He then returned with a cloth and a basin of water and re-crouched down beside the injured princess. Carefully he peeled back the heavy layers of her blood soaked skirt with his gloved hand, and pressed the cloth into her bare leg. She let out a hiss at the pressure. 

"Oh don't be a weakling," The prince snorted. "It barely touched you." With that he proceeded to wash away most of the blood, then removed his robe from his back. Tearing a hunk off of it he quickly and efficiently wrapped it around her wound. 

The princess frowned as the prince bound her leg. Finally "Why are you doing this?" She asked warily when he was just about done. 

Vegeta glanced up from her leg and inspected her out of dark eyes. "Because my dear princess," He said returning his attention to her leg to tie a last knot in the bandages. "You have something I want." 

Bulma let out a sharp bitter laugh. "What could I possibly have that you haven't already taken from me?" She asked. 

The smile was back on Vegeta's face, but at least it wasn't a horrible smirk this time. Silently he picked her up and trekked her over to her bed, pausing only a second to brush some of the wreckage off of it and yank back the quilts. He then deposited her onto the mattress. "You see my dear," he said, sitting down beside her. He paused a second, as if to collect his thoughts. Then he reached out with a gloved hand and slowly ran it up her good leg, until he met her knee and brought it back down again. As he did, he spoke. "You value the lives of your people very much do you not?" 

She nodded slowly, trying not to cringe at the savage's touch. "Well..." Vegeta removed his hand from her leg and peeled one of his gloves off slowly, then the other. "I need a viable servant base. And I'm sure you'll agree that it wouldn't be very good if your people were prone to revolt a lot... it may lead to quite a few unnecessary deaths I'm sure." 

Bulma nodded once again sharply, her eyes narrowed. She was not following where this all was going...

Vegeta looked up at her seriously. "I need you princess." He said finally. "With you by my side your people will be more inclined to settle down and accept me as their new ruler." His black eyes met hers and he smirked. "And you, my princess, will get the added benefit of most of your freedom, not to mention your life *and* the lives of most of your subjects as well." Bulma stared up at him. She wanted to spit into that smirking face and tell him that there was no way in EARTH she would ever join with a savage who had just mercilessly killed thousands and left a great deal of her land in ruins... 

… But she couldn't. The savage's ruthlessness was the exact reason why she had no choice but to agree with him. He was right of course. Her death would prove nothing and *do* nothing to protect her home and country. 

And... and if she went with the savage's proposal she could bide her time and perhaps find another way out of this mess.... 

She found herself nodding slowly, trying her utmost to show a stubborn look in the face of defeat. It didn't matter-- the savage prince knew that he had won. A triumphant look flashed across his face and he smiled. "I'm so glad you agree," Prince Vegeta said silkily. He reached up and Bulma gasped as nimble fingers tore into her bodice. She struggled a bit suddenly. That didn't gain her anything beyond the fact that Vegeta grabbed one of her flailing arms by the wrist and pinned it down with one smooth motion. 

Bulma drew in a deep breath and stilled. "Promise me one thing," she said desperately as Vegeta finished pulling the top layers of her cloths away from her chest. He stopped and continued to smile darkly, and she was sure he expected her to plea for gentleness. But she already knew that he'd be gentle from the way he had carefully bound her leg. Instead she surprised him. "Promise me you'll spar my parents." 

The prince did look surprised for about half a second, but he recovered very quickly. "Now princess," he 'tisked', leaning over her. "That wouldn't be very smart of me, now would it?" Bulma tried her best to force her voice from sounding too desperate and failed miserably. "Not really... if you restrict them to the grounds or something, but *please*..." she stifled a groan as the prince traced a line from her collarbone down her bare midriff with his thumb. She shut her eyes and shook her head. "You can't kill them. My mother... she is the nicest person you'll ever know... she'd do anything for you, and my father... my father can make things!" She reopened her eyes and nodded, trying to look as convincing as possible. "He can make a servant come alive from a simple broom and can make flying machines and even..." 

"Hush." The prince said suddenly. He lifted his hand and pressed one of his fingers against the princess' lips, gazing into her wide blue eyes with an almost kindly look on his face. "I will consider your request, but for now... hush." With that he removed his finger and leaned down to kiss her.

Flinching very slightly, Bulma moved her face away, only to have Vegeta take her jaw in hand and calmly moved it back again. This time when he tried to kiss her Bulma let him. 

~~~  



	5. The Prince and the Princess

**Kingdom Earth**

Part 1  
~~~  
Chapter 5  
_The Prince and the Princess_

  
  
Piccolo grumbled to himself as he watched the little boy from his perch in the trees. Though Gohan didn't know it, he had kept an eye on the kid since the day he had first "left" him a little over six months previous. After the boy had finished sniffling miserably to himself he had learnt how to fend for himself right quick. Piccolo had been surprised at how fast he had "found" his power and proceeded to use it in all sorts of purposes-- everything from making a fire to killing beasts of the forest for food. 

Granted, things had been rocky for both the boy and the Namek at first. On the first night, when the child had slept under the full moon and the watchful eye of the Namek, Piccolo had been shocked when the moon peeked out from behind a cloud and the child had suddenly began *transforming*. He had known that the boy was a half savage, however he didn't know the boy was a half WEREsavage. In all his years of observing Son Goku he had never seen the man transform into a were-anything at night. He had also never seen Son Goku with a tail either, so he quickly inferred that it was the tail that was the key to the transformation process, coupled with exposure to the moon. 

Gohan was on a rampage by then. Desperately Piccolo had called up a great deal of localized cloud cover with his power and hoped it would work to transform Gohan back… before the boy destroyed half the forest. It did work and soon the boy was back to normal, passed out on the bank of the river.

Piccolo had then ripped the boy's tail off as he slept, and replaced his cloths with a touch of his power. That morning Gohan seemed to have not remembered any of the events that had occurred during the night, and was also more than a little shocked to find that his tail was now missing. He had looked about at the now scorched and dismal looking forest around him in utter confusion. 

Gohan was a quick problem solver to say the least and Piccolo was pleased to see that the boy went on with his life. That day he picked up and moved a bit further up the mountain to find another place to settle. This new location had a convenient cave near by the river and the boy, despite his five years of age, began to settle into a routine of running after animals, usually huge mountain lions, killing them with a burst of energy from his hand. (He had discovered this particular trick while throwing a stick at one... an energy ball had erupted from his hand as well as the stick shocking the boy and needless to say the lion as well…) Then the boy would drag his prey back to his little camp and burn it up with a fire. No one ever disturbed him, but that wasn't at all surprising seeing as Piccolo wouldn't let anyone or anything remotely dangerous near the boy. The Namek had been residing in the mountains for many years anyway, and it had almost become legend among travelers that if they wandered up there they wouldn't be wandering back again.

Gohan had changed his routine way of life quite suddenly though, which was why Piccolo was standing a top a tree growling to himself in the first place. Two days previous Gohan had gathered up all of his weapons and tools he had fashioned in the skin of one of the great cats he had killed. Placing the makeshift sack on his shoulders he had begun to trek down the mountainside. The night before he had slept underneath the stars not to far from the place Piccolo had first brought him. The boy had seemed pleased that morning when he had woken up and looked around himself to see himself surrounded by the evidence of his destructive transformation on his first night in the mountains. He had had a determined way to his walk then as he continued his trek down the mountain.

Piccolo could only guess that he was setting off in attempts to find some sign of civilization. Which Piccolo wasn't too sure was a good thing, especially with the kingdom over run by savages. 

Well, wherever he might be going, Piccolo vowed that he would watch over him like a hawk. And that he did.  
~~~ 

  
  
Price Vegeta had kept his word. Princess Bulma had been surprised, but the Prince had done everything he had promised to do after that admittedly dreadful night so many months previous. He had spared her life, and not only that; he had given her nearly complete freedom to do as she pleased. The only condition he had was that she had to attend all of the important functions in the kingdom with him, by his side, as his queen. That included seeing King Frieza off back to whatever kingdom he had come from in the first place. 

That happened a day after she had been returned to the castle. She had learnt a lot that day. A LOT. Especially when Frieza had looked her over once and started laughing and didn't stop, which upset Bulma so much that Vegeta himself had to restrain her against doing anything stupid... despite the fact that he himself was considerably angered. 

She had learnt that day that Vegeta was no more than she was... merely a pawn in someone else's hands. After the little pink and white lizard-like tyrant had left, Vegeta had taken her aside and explained some things to her that she had no doubt he never wished to tell her... things about his people and where he had come from. Apparently he was only one of a very few of his kind left... Frieza had killed nearly all of them when they had taken over his kingdom, the late kingdom of Vegeta. For some reason, (and his jaw had clenched and his eyes had flashed as he said this), Frieza had decided to keep the very young prince alive for his own purposes. He had fostered him as his own child. He had even went as far as to give the prince the Kingdom Earth to rule over for the King while the King occupied himself with his other lands he had conquered to the west.

She had felt some of her anger and hatred for the prince ebb away when he had told her this. It had been replaced with an uncomfortable feeling that she somehow shared a bit of kinship with this creature. It wasn't something she wanted to feel, she was still more then a little humiliated and angry as well. 

Still she couldn't help but to ask. She had noticed that nearly none of the savages really looked a lot alike, (though some looked similar), the only savage that seemed to look anything like Vegeta at all... flesh coloured with dark eyes, hair and a tail, seemed to be his personal bodyguard Nappa. And Nappa didn't even have any hair at all for that matter-- so she could only assume that there weren't really any of the princes' people left. "What happened to the rest of your people then?" She had asked, out of curiosity more than anything. 

Vegeta had turned on her then, his eyes flashing and the look on his face dangerous. For the first time in the small amount of days since she had first met the prince Bulma felt a spark of real fear well up inside of her for her safety in the hands of this savage. 

But at the last moment Vegeta had turned away, walking over to a window to peer out of it, the frown between his eyes even deeper than usual. "They're gone," He snapped. He turned back around again to regard her out of narrowed eyes in a guarded face. "There are only two of us left now." The corner of his mouth had peaked up into a smirk suddenly. "But if you must know Kakarrot-- or rather you're friend 'Goku', was a saiyan like me." 

She had stared at him, mouth falling open. There was no way that Goku could have been--! Then she had remembered. The faintest memories twinged at her consciousness... memories that she had pushed into the back of her mind to be nearly completely forgotten over the years. Goku had had a tail once, a long long time ago. But he had lost it while battling with the rebel army... someone had swiped it right off with a sword, believing that it would cause the boy to loose his strength. In fact it hadn't mattered much, Goku was just as strong as ever after it was gone. 

"I can't believe..." She had muttered, shaking her head with disbelief. 

"Believe it," Vegeta had hissed. He had spat to the side. "Third class idiot that he was... he completely forgot why he was sent here. Though..." He had paused to grasp her chin in his hand and turn her face upwards to study it appraisingly. "I suppose it was a good thing in the end... you're still here." It was the closest to a compliment Bulma had ever received from the dark prince and she blushed. Vegeta hadn't noticed. Instead he had dropped her chin and turning away, only to turn back just as quickly. 

"Princess," he said suddenly, eagerly, calling her by the title that he only used when he wanted something from her. He got right to the point. "You are a witch. I want you to do something for me." 

She had regarded him warily. "What?" She asked. 

Those dark eyes glittered dangerously as he continued. "Bring Kakarrot back to life for me." He smirked. "I would very much like to meet him." And then he had laughed-- his mad depreciating laugh that had her staring after him in alarm as he marched from the room. 

She had been staring after him for a different reason as well. That was the fact that the complete absurdity of his request was not lost on her. 

There was no way. She could think of no way at all to bring back the dead.... 

After all, that was impossible... wasn't it?   
~~~

  
  
True to his word yet again, the prince had considered and finally granted the princess' wish for her parents to be spared. This was something she was extremely grateful for-- such a deed on his behalf was an extremely risky one for him. However her parent's lives came at a cost to them... they were confined to the insides of the castle. They literally became prisoners within their own home. This, as Bulma visited and had asked them several times since, did not bother them horribly. There was a sprawling courtyard right in the middle of the castle grounds. While it was surrounded on all sides by towering stone walls, it still gave the human royal family a place to reside in relative peace. In fact over the course of the last six months or so they had become gardeners of the grounds, spending their days happily together as they planted, pruned, and cleaned. They even mentioned on several occasions that they appreciated the break from their official duties to enjoy each other's company more. It did not bother them in the slightest that every entrance to the courtyard was guarded by a savage and that they could not go anywhere without being escorted, except occasionally to the bathing facilities.

Bulma's parents were always a source of amazement to the young princess, and she knew the Prince was impressed as well, though he would never say it. Every time Vegeta insisted on escorting her down to grounds himself when she wanted to see her parents, her parents had been very kind to him. They were not falsely kind either... her mother's face would light up with genuine delight and she would often offer him a drink. Her father would nod at the prince and smile, then engage him in a conversation about something inane, like the state of the crops that year.

Her parent's friendly overtures made the prince highly uncomfortable, and after a while he began to find ways to get *out* of visiting her parents. 

Which was why she was visiting them alone today. 

  
  
Her mother, as usual, was more than happy to see her. She ushered her into the small cottage that her and her father shared. She quickly poured her daughter a mug of juice as Bulma lowered her aching body into a chair. 

"How's it going dear?" Her mother asked with concern, gazing pointedly at her swollen belly.

Bulma half grinned, half winced. "Oh, it's going fine," She said. "Back hurts like heck, but that's normal." She glanced down at her belly and ran her hand slowly over it. "As for him, he's been kicking a little bit more than usual..." She grinned. "He's gonna be a healthy baby." 

Her mother smiled and her father looked pleased. "That's my grandson!" said Bulma's father, showing a rare display of patriarchal pride. "Just like you're mother, aren't you?" He cooed at Bulma's stomach.

"Funny." Bulma said, in a tone of voice that said she didn't find it very funny at all. She took a long sip of her juice. "Vegeta said the same thing. Ha-ha." She flinched again, her hand flying down to her swollen abdomen. The little unborn child had been giving her more pain then usual... she had been up half the night with him kicking at her insides with extreme vigour. In all honesty, she hadn't expected this much pain at only six months into a pregnancy, but when she had voiced her concerns to the prince (after all it *was* his child as well), he had brushed her off, saying that she was weak and it was nothing. Needless to say she was a little bit miffed at the prince presently. But then again, when wasn't she? 

Her mother smiled, coming over to her and placing her hand on her daughter's abdomen as well. She giggled, and then crouched down beside Bulma. "How do you two know it's going to be a boy anyway?" she asked looking from her husband to her daughter. 

Bulma smiled and shrugged. Her mother asked her that every time they began to call the unborn baby a boy. She gave her regular response. "I just do." She said. 

And she didn't know how, but she did. 

Bulma's conversation with her parents continued long into the day. They discussed everything from Bulma's pregnancy to the plight of the people... Bulma reassured them that Vegeta had kept his word and no more people had died... at least not in large quantities. It was times like these that her parents shed their happy countenances for something much more solemn. It sharpened Bulma's silent vow to somehow oust the prince one day and return her parents to their rightful places on the thrown. But she couldn't think about that now… she had more important things to think about… 

After a while the line of questioning would turn to her father who, as he did every time she visited without the prince, asked if she was okay. Yes, she would reply, she was fine. 

And she was. She still missed Yamcha horribly and she didn't think she could ever quite forgive the prince for having him killed in cold blood, however if she placed that thought in the back of her mind she could... live with him. On a strictly personal level, Vegeta, despite the brass sometimes awful way he treated his subjects, was always kind to her... especially ever since he had discovered that she was pregnant. Granted he was arrogant and proud as well, but Bulma had refused to let that get to her. In fact she often took the opportunity to remind him that this was *her* castle and *her* home and that he was merely a self inflicted guest. A self inflicted guest with numerous friends who took care to guard every door way in the castle to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid like stab the prince to death in his sleep and then try to flee the castle without being caught. 

That was another subject that bothered her slightly. It would be impossible, she knew, to leave... Vegeta wasn't dumb to say the least and had systematically uncovered and then blocked off every single secret passage in the castle. Much to Bulma's dismay. He had even found a couple hidden passages *she* hadn't known about. Now, despite Vegeta's insistence to the contrary, she was as much a prisoner in her own home as her parents were. 

Thus she forced herself to accept her fate and bide her time. The pregnancy did put a bit of a wrench into any plans of escape as well... but yes. She was fine. For now and hopefully a long time to come. 

  
  
After much visiting with her parents Bulma decided to call it a night when it was nearing the dark of evening. They waved her away cheerily with hugs and kisses. Bulma felt a wave of sadness wash through her as she looked back and saw her parents standing in the door of their cottage, hand in hand, smiling as they waved to her. Then she looked away.

  
  
She really *wasn't* doing all that well. Bulma realized this as she forced herself to climb the few floors of twisting steps to make it up to her personal rooms that she shared with the prince. In fact another horrible pain shooting up from the small of her back had nearly forced her to her knees on the second landing. She had to reach and grasp onto a railing with a shaking hand and bodily haul herself up, gasping with the effort. She shook her head to shoo away the guard that stepped towards her in concern, then continued on towards her room, the pain ebbing only slightly as she went.

When she got to her room she glared at Nappa, the stupid guard who stood outside of her room, until the guard grinned and moved aside. Her face was pale and withdrawn when she finally entered her spacious quarters. 

Vegeta was already in the room. He was standing nonchalantly against the window. When she entered he turned and watched her as she slowly made it across the room to stand a few feet from him with a groan. 

The prince looked her up and down. Besides the groan he could tell that she was upset about something... she was pale faced and her little hands were balled into little fists. "What's wrong with you, woman?" He asked imperiously. 

A tick suddenly developed at the corner of Bulma's mouth. "I. Hurt." She ground out. "YOUR. Son." She patted her rounded belly. "Has been a royal pain in the butt ALL DAY..." 

The corner of Vegeta mouth moved up into a smile. "Perhaps he isn't too fond of your parents," The prince suggested. He knew for a fact, the one or two times he had been forced to visit the princess' parents, that they practically gushed over their daughter's pregnant state. He found it quite sickening actually. Saiyan parents were never especially close to their children... especially not to the unborn ones... which was quite unlike humans, who seemed to think all aspects of pregnancy deserved "gushing". 

He was going to say more, but he could tell by the flicker of fury that developed in Bulma's eyes that she had not appreciated his previous remark. Prince Vegeta knew what was to come. He moved past the princess casually, making his way towards the door. He had found it always best to position himself at the nearest available exit when Bulma got worked up. Besides the fact that she could still move things with her mind, if she hit any nerves... like insulted his race or something to that effect… if he was closer to the door he was more likely to walk out of it as opposed to turning around and blasting her. Which would be a bad thing on his behalf because he still needed her in her official capacity and anyway, she *was* carrying his child.... 

"I can't BELIEVE you said that!!" Bulma raged. Vegeta's smirk grew. Here we go, he thought to himself. He placed a gloved hand on the door handle. "How would you know what he likes and doesn't like huh? I'll have you know that he likes his grandparents fine!" She yelled from behind him. "Maybe it's you he doesn't..." Bulma stopped short and gasped. 

Vegeta frowned. Bulma usually wasn't one to cut herself off mid-rant... her complete lack of fear of the saiyan prince had given her absolutely no regard for the insults she threw at him. A dull thudding sound from her direction had him turning back around to face her. Except she wasn't there. 

She was on the floor instead, half curled in on herself, her face contorted with obvious pain. 

"Woman?" He questioned. 

She didn't look up, only cringed and curled in on herself more. 

Vegeta ran to her side. "Woman!" He repeated. Concerned, he crouched down beside her. "What is it?"

Bulma looked up at him then, her face drawn and ashen. She raise a trembling hand from where it had been clenched under herself, grasping onto his gloved forearm *hard*. Vegeta stared at her white knuckled hand.

Wet. Her hand was wet. Vegeta jerked his gaze back to Bulma's face. 

The woman understood. "It's too soon!" she gasped at him. Her words ended in a little whine and she jerked away from him again, half doubling in on herself again. "Too soon..." She groaned. 

Vegeta blinked, then instantly began pulling the princess to her feet. She resisted, but he finally got her to move and walked her over to the bed. 

"Perhaps if you hadn't worked yourself up so much..." He scolded gently as helped her onto the mattress. 

Tears were in Bulma's eyes as she glared up at him through her pain. "How can you say that?" She asked, her voice cracking. The brimming tears in her eyes spilt over and fled downward, carving twin lines of grief upon her cheeks. "How can you... your child..." 

Vegeta gently pushed her back against the covers. He paused for a moment to run his hand over her cold clammy brow before going to the door. 

"Nappa." He ordered swiftly as he poked his head out of it. "Go find a human mid-wife and bring her here immediately." There was a pause and then-- "Do you understand?" When Nappa finally grunted in the affirmative he turned his attention back to the princess where she lay moaning and writhing against the sheets. 

He could see the worry etched on her face in stark relief. "To soon," he could hear her continue to whimper as she trembled with pain. "It's to soon..."

"My dear woman," He said kindly as he strode purposefully back to her side. He touched her shoulder gently. "It is *not* too soon. A Saiyan child only takes a half a year to come to term. Six months." He chuckled at the desperately hopeful look on her face as he knelt down beside the bed. "In fact you are past due by Saiyan standards." For one of the first times since she had become pregnant he reached out, gently running his gloved hand over her belly. 

"... you sure?" Bulma gasped, relaxing a little bit... or as much as she could in spite of the pain. 

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." Was the quick retort. Even so Vegeta gave her a reassuring look, the frown between his eyes easing a bit. "The little prince is probably very eager to come out." He said a bit more softly, a proud note entering his voice. He hesitated for a moment, and then continued to stroke her tummy. His tail unwound from around his waist and flicked gently back and forth as he did so. Not much later the Saiyan Prince began to do a very particular thing. Very softly he began to purr. 

Bulma stared up at him. Her tears had dried the instant the prince had said that it wasn't too soon for her to be in labour, but she hadn't expected the prince to start to *purr*. _'That's great... the father of my child fancies himself to be a cat'_, she though to herself, letting out a little snort of amused surprise. She continued to stare at him, but Vegeta was oblivious, concentrating solely on her abdomen. She would have questioned him on it, but then again, the moment he had started to purr the baby had begun to still and the ever-sharpening pangs of labour had eased slightly. Or maybe she was merely in between pangs and they were going to start up again, but either way... it was soothing. Peaceful. She smiled ever so slightly to herself and relaxed, allowed her eyes to slide half closed.   
~~~

  
  
It took several days of walking to get down the mountainside. When Gohan came to the base of it, he encountered a small problem-- a lake was in his way. It wasn't too incredibly far to the distant shore and Gohan could see the shapes of buildings when he peered across it. Letting out a cry of delight he immediately set about trying to find a way to the other side. He considered walking around the lake for a while, and then decided against doing so when he discovered that near sheer cliffs impended his travel on either side. 

It would be much more easier for him to construct some sort of boat to go across it with. Gohan began to search for materials. 

Piccolo watched with a minor degree of pride as the small boy began gathering up large (for his small size) logs. Meticulously Gohan piled them all together in a row, side by side on the bank of the river. 

When Gohan had gathered quite a few he inspected them carefully, then wandered off again. Piccolo assumed he was looking for something to tie his logs together with. The Namek, who had forgotten practicing that day to watch the boy decided to mess with him. Smirking to himself he made rope appear with a tiny burst of power. 

Gohan had returned soon after that. Letting out an exclamation, the boy had dropped the armloads of vines he was carrying and rushed forwards. Falling to his knees beside the log boat he ran his hands in amazement over the strong rope that now bound his boat together. 

"Hello??" He called out to the surrounding bushes and trees. Piccolo shifted position but didn't answer. "Hellllllooooo!!!" Gohan called. "I know you're there..." He continued. 

Piccolo smiled and, silently, he took to the air, flying silently away from the boy. Gohan didn't see him go.

  
  
The Namek reached the distant shore by air long before Gohan got there. A quick inspection of the human town below revealed something of faint interest... the town was not completely vacant.

There were occupants... he was surprised to see human children, scurrying like rats amongst the buildings below, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. 

Hmm. Piccolo looked out to the lake then, and saw that Gohan was nearly halfway across already in his makeshift boat. The Namek wondered for a moment if he should perhaps stop the boy. 

After a moment or so he decided that he would leave the boy as he was. Instead he settled in a tree high above the town. Gohan had not been among his kind in over half a year. He would, yet again, spend time watching to see how events would unfold. 

~~~  



End file.
